


禁果

by SapphireLouvre



Category: k-kpop
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 17:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLouvre/pseuds/SapphireLouvre





	禁果

文星伊在半开放厨房里学着视频中的教学做法将蛋黄与蛋清分离，取鸡蛋清用搅拌机高速顺着同一个方向打，再加入少量牛奶、糖和柠檬水。

等待奶油发胀的时间中她先做好一系列准备工作，松软未加工的雏形蛋糕在托盘上放置，文星伊正在用开罐器转动水果罐头边缘，第一个开启的是黄桃罐头，她用叉子挑选出几块样子极为完整的黄桃。刚洗好的草莓上还吸附着几滴水珠，她甩了甩双手准备摘除衬托草莓的绿叶。

她听见二楼地板有人发出微踩的声响，离她越来越近，那个脚步很轻盈，一听就知道是她后妈金容仙特有的走路声，实际上现在家里只有她俩，不用刻意听也知道。

文星伊略有慌乱，竟把刚摘过的草莓放进了黄桃碗里。

金容仙下飞机后补了个午觉，好生口渴，下楼从冰箱里拿出一瓶冰镇矿泉水，望着女儿摘草莓的背影走了过去。

文星伊的后背看起来瘦薄透骨，她卷起白色夏季校服短袖的袖子，深蓝色校裤完美收紧裤脚，实则形体有不少肌肉可以凸显她正值青春期高三，比金容仙还高半头。

金容仙的双手从背后穿过文星伊的双臂与腰际之间，下颚抵在她后肩上，两团蒲肉紧挨着后背，拿起刚刚被文星伊错放的草莓  
“这颗草莓放错了哦”

“嗯..” 文星伊被突如其来的环抱再次打乱思绪，上次拥抱是在一个月前文星伊房间里，那个晚上她揽着金容仙在怀里抽插的时候，那也是她们第一次做。

那次酣畅淋漓的记忆很愉快，也是文星伊长这么大第一次做这种事，她经常在上课时还会走神回想当时生涩的技术和金容仙被她干的样子。  
那天晚上金容仙只穿了件真丝睡衣敲响文星伊房门，比平日里的语气多加了几分妖娆，眼神怜楚地摸着文星伊的脸  
“抑制剂用完了，可是我今晚会发情，可不可以帮帮我” 

要是再有下一次就好了

应该不会有了吧

三个声音在她脑海里打架，另一种声音是金容仙在她耳边造作的娇喘声

文星伊已经完全丢失了半年前大她5岁的金容仙刚嫁来她家时的逆反心理，其实本来也算不上讨厌，如今只剩几余思念，惹的她用笔在课本上胡乱画团。

因为父亲半年中有一个月在家就已经很不错了，平日里金容仙不穿内衣顶着两颗葡萄和三角底裤在家里乱晃荡时身为Alpha的文星伊也是很难不被诱惑，反而父亲回来后倒是不见她这样。金容仙时不时光着腿趴在文星伊床上翻杂志看她学习，还有意无意的凑到她跟前问她这款内衣好不好看，糯糯的香气环绕在她书桌前，低头时胸前的饱满一览无遗。  
偶尔被激起过度反应后的文星伊只得在被子里偷偷自我解决，喷射时想的还是金容仙撩拨她的画面。

金容仙拿起那颗草莓送到文星伊口中，手上还带着她独特的香水味，  
“好吃吗，甜吗”

“甜..” 

“今天怎么会想做蛋糕” 金容仙的脸颊撒娇式蹭着文星伊的肩头

“因为你回来了..” 感受到两团蒲柔软，文星伊再次一如既往地语噎。

金容仙听见女儿道出对她的惦记，不禁撩拨

“想我了吗”

“想，很想” 

“想我还是更想我的那里” 

金容仙的右手从腰际间慢慢往下伸探，对着还没起反应但是有一点点坚硬的肉棒轻轻抚摸，隔着校裤布料在外面揉搓画圆，她有些不满，都贴地这么近了，半个月没见，那个alpha竟然没对她挬|、、、、起。

文星伊的下体被突如其来温柔轻抚，她倒吸了口凉气，有些害羞，四肢动弹不得，只有两腿间的第五肢迫使被扭动起来，且愈发愈烈。

“嗯唔..都想..” 

金容仙加重了揉搓画圆动作，握起那根有点发硬的东西上下套弄起来，隔着校裤食指摸了摸最敏感的上方圆头，摆动腰肢，用自己的下体对着文星伊结实的臀部蹭了起来，像在暗示些什么。

“你在..在干嘛..”  
文星伊的脑海里闪过一丝金容仙收紧有度的穴膣，那个晚上夹的她好生快活。

视频中蛋糕教学不知道播到哪了，无心管辖。

文星伊的下面顶了顶那只手，金容仙感受到它变得越来越坚挺，连忙抓扯起来，手背和手心交替着触碰，在双重刺激下，那根棒涨地更加粗大了，年轻妈妈的心有些怦怦乱跳，无法形容的兴奋想再次看到文星伊强壮的根基。

校裤裆部的位置已经被撑起高耸的帐篷，金容仙把她的身子掰过来，搂着脖子和她舌吻，肆意加深火热，坚硬的那块顶着金容仙两腿之间上下摆动，情欲促使她的脸不禁红了起来，脸颊肉粉嘟嘟还得强忍着下体有些湿润感，什么东西流出来的酥麻感。

在文星伊把金容仙抵在橱桌上意图脱裤子，摸着她肩带想褪下睡裙时，她们听到有车停到车库里上锁的声音，金容仙没想到她父亲今天会突然搞个回家袭击，现在上楼已经来不及了，她慌忙中她缩躲进了文星伊下身前的橱柜里。

“您回来了” 文星伊整理了一下刚刚被金容仙胳膊弄翘的衣领，看了看奶油已经制作成功，转动底盘用糕具往蛋糕胚上涂抹起来，

“前几天忘了拿重要合同，哎呀瞧爸爸现在这个脑子” 文父鞋都没来得及换赶忙上楼去

“叫手底下的人来取不就好了”

金容仙听闻后打开橱柜门，笑嘻嘻地偷摸把眼前那双腿揽地再往她近一些，并从腰间扯下校裤。

文星伊还在戴着手套抹奶油，一时间没反应过来，也没手把裤子提上去。

“喂！喂，别闹了”

裤子在双腿间滑落至脚踝，只剩白色四角内裤在包裹着炽热的傲雄凸起。

橱柜门正好完美无瑕挡住了后面两个人在偷欢寻乐，文父从楼梯上下来也没注意到厨房里还有一个人。

“你金容仙阿姨呢”

“应该还没回来吧……”

金容仙坐在下橱柜里用嘴巴表达对文星伊的爱，隔着内裤从肉枪的根部一直舔舐到顶端，白色内裤落下水痕，一丝凉意引的文星伊扶了扶厨房案板，双腿之间的那个有些发抖，信息素也忍不住泄出来。

索性直接脱下内裤，低头在棒尖轻亲一口，光是红唇和粉头尖端一触的那刻，就另文星伊心醉神迷。

金容仙抬头看文星伊紧咬双唇的样子好生有趣，张开丰唇将整个圆头含住然后用舌尖在最细嫩的肌肤上舔舐，又麻又酥的感觉令文星伊身体如触电般轻微颤动。

文星伊第一次被金容仙口，还是在这种环境下，她看了看父亲正坐在沙发上核对合同，又低头看了看小分身正在小妈口里快速进进出出，欲望被刺激的禁果激发，她大胆地拿起刚灌进挤压容器里的奶油，往金容仙嘴巴里挤了一口。

金容仙感受到口中的甜腻后舔地更起劲了，在丝滑润滑的作用下似乎比刚刚更容易口些。

因为分了心，文星伊迟迟没办法集中聚力在下体上射出来，有些心疼地看着橱柜里的人还在口送。

“我走了星伊啊，跟你阿姨说一声我回来过，我就不告诉她了”

“爸爸再见！小心安全！” 

文星伊从来没有这么如此迫不及待挥手让他赶快走，文父也在感慨她今天为什么这么出奇的懂事…  
然后在茶几上扔了厚厚一塔韩币新钞以表愉悦。

待父亲走后，文星伊把金容仙从橱柜里扶起来，金容仙有些气鼓鼓地狠狠抓弄了一下还在光着的下体

“你今天怎么这么难搞”

“我错了我错了”

未完成的蛋糕被丢弃到一旁，新开的水果罐头被主人遗忘捞起，校裤在地上完全脱落。

文星伊横抱起金容仙往浴室里走去，意图清洗黏糊糊的奶油，顺便在浴室把她就地解决一番。

花洒里不温不凉的水喷洒在正在狂意搂抱舌吻的二人，水流顺着二人碧霞诱人的身躯线条流下，急促的呼吸声印证身体里的燥热和浴室里交织的信息素只是一触即发的事。

文星伊左手把omega一只腿架在自己腰上，让她背靠着墙壁，右手扶着那根分身抵进潮湿不堪的花蕊，穿过沼泽驰聘，金容仙无处安放的手只能攀上alpha的颈享受欢愉。

二人臀部像小浪般起伏，爱液把下体浸湿，饱满的丰胸也随着微微晃动仿佛幅度再大一些更妙不可言。  
金容仙有力的腰身深深往下捣，撕裂的苦楚同时在体内的蕊中迸发，水声覆盖不了她的yin叫声，摩擦在道里抽插愈发愈快，

“嗯..嗯..”

“星啊… 用力…啊…………”

文星伊加快大起大落地抽插，因为里面太湿滑了，小分身还几番被滑出体外。

她们不得不换了个姿势，金容仙扶着洗手台让文星伊从后入进她体内，在猛烈的抽插中文星伊感觉到里面在一阵一阵的收缩，没插到深处时仿佛刚刚在厨房时被口中含住那样紧。

金容仙湿热软滑的里面又猛地裹着她的棒柱开始不受控制痉挛抖动，太集中了，直夹的文星伊不能忍受亢奋起来，她忍不住叫道

“唔…啊.. 我要射了！”

她拒绝了射在里面的请求，退出体内抵在金容仙还在撅着的臀部上下急速撸动起来，射在了她白皙的蜜臀上。

待她们替彼此擦干头发，光裸着出来后，文星伊又把金容仙推倒在沙发上来了几番直到天黑，高三生的精力比年轻妈妈更旺盛。

高潮后的金容仙躺在文星伊怀里，手指圈弄着她的头发  
“你这次比上一次好很多，是不是偷偷找女朋友了啊”  
“我会去你们家长会看是哪个狐狸精勾引我的alpha的，警告你不要在学校招花惹草哦！”

文星伊低头用自己的嘴堵住了小妈的嘴  
“偷偷找的女朋友不是你嘛”

完


End file.
